Killer out there
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John's best friend killed one, now John's best friend wants him dead. How will John survive this? M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Well my other story lol **

**Taker/Cena **

**hope ya'll like **

* * *

John and Dean were both playing around the house with Wade. Wade and Dean have been dating for a month. Both of them were happy. John laughed as Dean trips and starts laughing on the floor. Wade comes up and picks up Dean and twirled.

Once they were tired they all sat down on the couch trying to catch their breath. Dean gets up and walks to the restroom.

"That was fun right John?" asked Wade

"Yeah, it's funny how we all do this" said John smiling.

"I know" Wade got closer to John and held his hand "We are crazy"

"John looked down and moved his hand away from Wade. "Don't please"

"What's the matter, John" said Wade

"Nothing, you are dating Dean so don't flirt with me" said John

Wade leaned and smiled "Come on, Dean won't know" Wade then kissed John. John pushed him back and walked up the stairs. John then sits down.

Wade sighed and followed John up. Wade pushes down the door. John looks up surprised.

"Wade, get out please" said John

Wade laughed and kissed John. John struggled to get out but Wade had a tight grip. Wade then threw John down on the bed and got on top of him. Wade was kissing him. John closed his eyes and tried to move out of the way.

Dean comes and walks towards John's room. Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell!" yelled Dean.

"Dean, look…" said Wade

John just laid there not knowing what to say. Wade gets up and looks at Dean.

"Dean I'm sorry, that you have to find out this way" said Wade

"What?" said Dean "John you betrayed me, how could you"

"Dean, he attacked me, he was forcing me to…"

"I don't want to hear it"

Dean took out a gun and aimed it at Wade. John and Wade stood still. Wade just talks slowly.

"Dean, put the gun down" said Wade

"I don't think so" said Dean. He then pulled the trigger, killing Wade.

John looks at him in shock. Dean started laughing as Wade fell to the floor. John was scared he didn't know what to do. Dean looks at John and smiled.

"I don't know if I should shoot you or let you live" said Dean.

John just stood there not saying anything. Dean then looked at Wade and smiled.

"Poor Wade right" said Dean

"Why did you do this" asked John

"Because Wade is a cheating bastard, believe it or not, I know that he cheated on me at work.

"Why did you kill him" asked John

Dean laughed "he doesn't deserve to live" said Dean "Plus I planned all of this"

Dean then pointed the gun towards John. Dean laughed; John runs and tackles him down. John runs out the door and started running as fast as he could.

"John, come back here!" yelled Dean. Dean went outside and looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Phillip yells and then he sees a figure moving. Dean then shoots.

John ran and got hit on the leg. John yelled and fell to the ground. John held on to his leg. John tried to hold in the screams and the tears. Dean walked and John hid behind a tree. Dean looked around and didn't find anything.

John tried his best to keep calm. Dean yells and runs back to his house. John sighs and gets up. John limped all the way to the highway. John looked around and didn't see any cars. John started limping some more until he fell down. John couldn't stand the pain. John lays there and passed out.

…

Mark was driving back from Steve's house. Mark had a lot of fun. Mark started listening to some music. Mark just looked around the area. Mark then stops. Mark sees a body lying on the side of the road.

Mark gets off his truck and walked over to the body. Mark then kneels down. Mark looks at the man. He is bleeding from his leg. Mark just looked around and picked him up. Mark then took him to his truck and started driving.

Mark makes it to the hospital and carries John inside. The nurses and doctors took him in and took care of him.

John was put in a room and Mark walked inside and sat down. Mark hoped he is okay. Mark starred at John.

…

John woke and looked around. John was confused; he looked around to see he was in a hospital. John then looked more and then found a man sleeping on the chair. John blinked and starred at him.

Mark then woke up and looked at John yawning.

"Well, glad to see you are okay" said the man

"Yeah, I'm feeling better" said John

"Oh, I'm Mark Calaway"

"John Cena"

"Hello John" said Mark smiling

John smiled then stared at him "How did I get here?"

"I found you on the street, so I brought you here" said Mark

"Thanks" John tried to move but he felt a sharp pain on his leg.

"Careful, you got shot on the leg, it may still hurt, and you won't be able to walk for a while" said Mark smiling.

"Right," John looked down "Thank you"

"May I ask, what happen?"

"I… don't want to talk to about it" said John looked down.

"Oh, that's fine, I understand"

John looked at his leg which has a cast. John sighed and then looked at Mark. Mark just stood there smiling.

Mark then looked out the window. John looked at Mark and felt something. John hands were getting sweating, John looked him down. John just like how Mark just sat there. Mark turned and caught John starring. John turned around a blushed. Mark laughed and went to sit near him.

…

John was able to go but he didn't want to go to his house after all that happen. Mark had always visited him, and John loves that. John felt comfortable when Mark is with him.

"Well, ready John I will take you home" said Mark

"Umm… I don't have anywhere to stay" said John looking down.

"You don't, well…" said Mark looking down. "You don't have a house"

"I can't go back, I can't" said John.

Mark sighs and looks around and then looked at John. "John, you could stay with me, if you want"

John looked up and smiled "I'd love that"

Mark smiled and helped John into the wheelchair. Mark paid the hospital bill, and helped John to his truck. Mark started driving. John stared out the window and looked at the clouds.

John then sees a ranch. John looks at Mark, and Mark smiled. Mark parked and John looked around from the window. Mark gets off and walks to John's side. Mark helps John to the crutches. John walks to the door and Mark opened it.

John goes inside and looked around. "Wow, your place is beautiful"

"Thanks, I design it all, took me awhile, but turns out great" said Mark

John then hears a bark and running. John then sees a big dog running towards Mark and knocked Mark down. Mark started laughing and petting the dog.

Mark stands up "John, this is Zoltec, he's an English Mastiff,"

"Wow, he is so big," said John and then petted Zoltec. "How old is he,"

"He's only a year old; I barely got him last year"

"He is so cute" said John laughing. Zoltec started licking John. John just laughed.

"Don't worry he's gentle and he loves to play" said Mark "You hungry?"

John smiled "Yes I am"

Mark nodded and went to the kitchen. John walked his way to the couch and sat down slowly. John loves this place; it's big, and pretty. Mark walks and turns on the TV.

John got the remote from Mark and started looking for channels. John then stops when he saw the sports channel.

Mark started cooking some steaks and made some side dishes. Mark calls out when the food was ready. John gets up and sits on the table and Mark served him. They both started eating.

"Wow Mark this is good" said John

"Thanks" said Mark "Tell me about you, John"

"Umm… I love to play sports and I work with a friend at this place, I don't remember the name of" John smiled "I really like to walk around and look around the place.

"Good" said Mark nodding

"How about you Mark?" asked John

"I like to watch sports, I work at a bike store, and I just like to stay home" said Mark laughing "I like to travel a lot though."

John nodded and laughed. Mark eats a piece. John just looked at him.

Once they were finished, Mark cleaned up and John head upstairs to go to sleep. Mark showed him the room.

"Well if you need me just call me, I'll be right down the hall" said Mark

John nodded. Mark turned but was stopped.

"Mark, thank you so much for helping me" said John

Mark smiled "You're welcome


	2. Chapter 2

__Dean was waiting at John's house. Dean thought John they might be here by now. Dean looks at the time and it's in the middle of the night. Dean got up and walked around the house. Dean then sits down and calls somebody. Dean then hangs up.

"I will find you John, I will find you" said Dean and just looked at the sky.

…

John couldn't sleep, his friend Dean, had just killed Wade. John twist just looked up at the ceiling. John wished everything was a dream.

_John got up and walked towards the window. John then sees a shadow on the trees. John shakes his head and walked to the bed. John looks up and stares in fear._

_"Dean?" said John_

_"Hey John, I finally found you" said Dean laughing. _

_Dean pulled out a gun and shoot John. _

John wakes up with a yell. John blinked his eyes and started looking around. Mark came in running to see if he was okay.

"John, you okay" said John

John didn't answer; he ducked his head and started crying. John tried to hold back the tears. Mark sees him and walked to him and hugged him. Mark just rubbed his back. John finally laid his head and Mark's chest.

John closed his eyes and held on to Mark tightly. Mark looked down at John. John then relaxed and he took a deep breath. Mark looked at him and whipped the tears off of John's cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mark

John looked down and sighed "It's Dean, I'm scared that Dean might find me and kill me"

"Who is Dean?"

"He is my…well now enemy, we were friends until Dean killed Wade, his boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Dean was upset, he planned all this, and now I'm afraid, he shot Wade down, while I was in the room, then he tried to kill me, but I escaped, he shot and hit me on the leg, and then I end up here"

"John, don't worry, you're safe with me," said Mark "I promise that he won't find you"

John looked up and smiled "Thank you Mark, that means a lot"

"No problem" said Mark, "Now go on to sleep"

Mark stood up and John grabbed by the wrists, Mark looked back.

"Don't go, please, stay with me" said John

Mark starred and nodded. Mark lay next to John and John laid his head on Mark's chest. John then wrapped his arm around Mark's waist. Mark just looked at John, and John was looking down.

John could hear Mark's heart beating, John just listened. John the slowly went to sleep. Mark looked at John's leg that was in a cast, and he sighed. Mark looked down at John. Mark then slowly fell asleep.

…

Dean just sat down. "He is not coming" Dean gets up and picks up a glass and throws it. Dean then gets the gun and pointed at John's picture and shoots it. Dean laughed and walked to the living room. Dean then hears a knock.

Dean goes and answers it. "Well hello, Seth, Roman" Both smiled and entered. Seth and Roman sat down and waited for Dean to talk.

"Guys, John didn't return, he must have run away, and I need your help to find him" said Dean.

"John, hah, maybe he is out in the middle of the street," said Seth

"Maybe but I didn't see him on the road to get here" said Dean

"Well, maybe somebody helped him, he might be at a hospital" said Roman

"You're right" said Dean "Starting tomorrow we will look for him"

Seth and Roman nodded. Dean just smiled and gave each of them a gun. Dean laughed and shoots another picture of John. Seth and Roman just laughed and started walking out the door.

"Where ever you are John, we will find you" said Dean laughing.

Seth and Roman were walking and Roman stopped. Seth looks back.

"Roman come on" said Seth

"I don't know, man, but this isn't right, we can't go out and kill John" said Roman

"Roman, listen to yourself, of course we can, don't go all soft, you can and you will kill him" said Seth

Seth started walking and Roman just sighed and started walking. Seth and Roman walked and went to their house and slept.

…

John woke up and looked to his side. Mark was still sleeping. John smiled and leaned and kissed him. John pulled back. John still sees Mark sleeping; John smiled and lay back down. John smiled to himself. "John, you kissed him" thought John smiling.

Mark then opens his eyes and gets up. Mark turned to John and smiled. John smiled back. Mark gets up and puts on his shirt. John just stared at Mark's body. John then looked away blushing.

Mark smiled "How about breakfast"

John smiled and nodded "I'll love that"

"Okay, I'll be back" Mark heads downstairs and starts cooking pancakes. Mark then smiled as he remembered John's lips on his. "He kissed me, does he love me?" Mark just shakes his head "Maybe it's a onetime thing" Mark got back to making pancakes.

Mark goes upstairs with his and John's plate. Mark then sets the plate on John's little table. John smiled "Thanks"

John started eating. Mark started eating as well, and then looked at John.

"How is your leg?" asked Mark

"Better" said John "I don't feel any pain"

"Good, cause I will like to take you out tonight"

John looked down blushing "What?"

"You heard me, I like to take you out" said Mark smiling.

John just looked down then at Mark. "I don't know, I got nothing to wear"

"Don't worry, I'll take you shopping," said Mark

"I don't think so, I mean…"

"No, it's alright with me; you and I should have fun."

"But my leg, I will just slow you down"

"No, I don't care, I'll walk with you and help you, I don't care if we go slow, or anything, I just want to take you out"

John looked down and smiled "Really"

"Really" said Mark grabbing on to John's hand.

John smiled and nodded "Okay,"

Mark smiled and stood up, "We'll let's get dressed"

John laughed as Mark bump to the door. Mark just smiled and walked out quickly. Mark goes to his closet and got some closes to change into.

John just smiled and stood up and grabbed his crutches. John went downstairs and waited for Mark. John looks around and sees Mark making his way down the stairs. Mark was wearing a t-shirt with jeans and his bandana around his head. John just swallowed and smiled.

Mark smiled and opens the door for the John. John walks out and heads for the truck. Mark followed and helped John on the truck. Mark then goes to the driver and starts the truck.

"Nice ride by the way" said John

"Thanks" said Mark and started driving. Mark started for the mall and parks. Mark then helps John off the truck and both walked to the mall.

Mark and John walked around the shirts and John picked out a few. John found a shirt and held it up. Mark gave thumbs up and John laughed and keeps it. Mark then went walking and John looked confused.

Mark came back and puts John some sunglasses on. Mark laughed as John looked around scared not knowing what was happening. John then finally stops and looks at a mirror. John smiled, he looked good in glasses. Mark laughed as John made faces with the sunglasses.

John then tries to try some jeans and short. John was getting upset the other shorts won't fit him because of his cast. Mark came in and helped him with the shorts. Mark and John then locked eyes and starred at one another. John then looks away and whistles. Mark just nodded and went outside and waited for him.


	3. Chapter 3

John tries to pay but Mark insisted to pay for him. John just rolled his eyes and let Mark pay. Mark and John headed back to their truck.

Seth and Roman were walking until they stopped when they saw John Cena, with crutches. Seth and Roman walked towards him but stopped when a bigger guy goes next to John.

"Who is that?" asked Seth

"I don't know, maybe boyfriend" said Roman

"Whoever it is, he is a big guy, and hot" said Seth

"Yup, I agree"

"Come on, let's follow them"

Mark and John drove off and headed to a restaurant. Mark parked and helped John out of the truck. Seth and Dean parked a few feet away from them and watched them. Seth just smiles as he stares at the big guy.

Mark opened the door for John and lets him in first. John smiled and walked in and chose a place to sit. The waiter came and took their drink orders.

Mark looked down and then up "John, tell me what you do"

John swallowed "I just stay home, and sometimes work out, not much of a traveler or anything else"

"Oh, I see" said Mark "I work with a friend, we sell parts for cars, trucks; you name it,"

John nodded. "Cool, all I do is…nothing"

Mark laughed "There's got to be something you're good at"

"Nope, I don't think so"

"You know what, when you heal up, and feel better; come work with me"

John looked at him "Really, I don't know much about trucks or anything"

"Don't worry you will learn, all you do at first is be my assistant"

"MM maybe I'll like to try that" said John

"Good, you could help with whatever I need, don't worry it will be fun"

"That's great news" said John laughing.

Mark laughed and the waiter came for their food order. Once they ordered Mark looked around and sees two guys staring at them. Mark just shakes it off.

…

"You think he saw us?" said Roman

"No, I hope not," said Seth

Seth looked again and smiled. Seth then takes out his phone. Roman just starred at Seth not knowing what Seth is doing. Seth hanged up and he smiled. Roman just stared at him with confusion.

Dean smiled as he hanged up. Seth just told him, where they are at, and knows John is out with somebody. Dean walked to the kitchen and cheered.

"I found you John, now, I will kill you" said Dean "So I hope you have a good time with your new friend."

Dean sends a text and he sit down on a chair. Dean smiled and thought about the whole plan.

…

Mark and John were leaving the restaurant, and went to the truck. Mark and John walked until Mark got tackled and punched. John yells as he sees Mark fell to the ground. Mark laid there not moving.

Seth got up and walked towards John. John tried his best to back away without hurting his leg. Seth smiled, Seth was then tackled down. Mark gets on top of Seth and started punching him. Mark got up and picked up Seth by the collar.

Roman sees Seth in trouble and ran towards Mark. Mark turns around and then gets hit by a spear. Mark falls and groans as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. All his air went out.

Roman helps Seth up and Seth was angry. Seth charges but Roman holds him back. Seth tries to charge. Seth then pushed Roman and charged towards Mark.

Seth punched Mark and started pounding on Mark chest. Mark was losing his air, he couldn't breathe. Seth then punched on the face. Mark throws a punch, but Seth dodged it.

John looked around. John then got one of his crutches and hits Seth on the back of the head. Seth yells and rolls off. Roman charged and John hits him on the leg. Roman falls holding on to his knee. John then started hitting Seth, multiple times, until the crutches broke. Seth crawled away from John. Seth then gets up and limps away. Roman gets up and runs after Seth.

John looked at Mark and limped to him. John then kneeled. Mark was bleeding from the lip, and the corner of eye. John had tears forming. John then ripped his shirt, and placed the piece on Mark's eye.

John looked down at Mark. Mark then opens his eyes to see John near him. Mark smiled and placed a hand on John's hand.

"I'm fine John," said Mark

John nodded "glad you are okay"

Mark smiled and gets up. Mark then helps John into the truck. Mark gets on and starts driving towards Mark's house.

….

"What do you mean you didn't kill" yelled Dean.

"Dean, the guy was hard to get down, it took me and Roman to drop him," said Seth

"So…" said Dean

"We dropped him down, and John uses his crutches to hit us" said Roman

"John, did what?" asked Dean

"John, attacked us with his crutches, he is stronger than we thought" said Seth

"Great, I want you two, to go out there and find where they live" said Dean

Seth and Roman nodded and left. Dean just sighs and walks towards a window.

"John, you escaped this time, but when I find you, you won't be able to" said Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was sitting down in front of John. John was whipping the blood off the eye that was bleeding. Mark just watched as John worked to get his eye cured. John took out a band aid and placed it on Mark's cut on his eye.

"Done" said John

"Thank you" said Mark

"You're welcome, anytime" said John smiling.

Mark laughed then groaned when his ribs started to hurt.

"You okay?" asked John

"Yeah, just bruised ribs, it will feel better tomorrow"

John nodded and placed his hand on Mark's side of the stomach. Mark flinched and closed his eyes.

"Sorry" said John

"It's fine"

John then moved his hands down and up. Mark closed his eyes, as John was moving his hands. John puts a hand on Mark's shoulder and pushes him to lie down. John then lifts the shirt off Mark. John then started rubbing Mark's stomach. John then moves to the side. Mark just inhales, and relaxed as John was massaging him. John looked at Mark, and smiled, Mark looks so cute. John smiled at his thoughts and continued working. John the stops and looks at Mark.

"Feel better?" asked John

"Yes, I do" said Mark "That felt so good, how do you know how to do that?"

"Oh I learned it myself"

"Wow, you are good"

"Thanks, I used to study to be a nurse but I just quit" said John

"Why?"

"Because it was hard work, I didn't think I can take it"

"You could have at least tried"

"I know but my… well Dean had other ideas and told me that I have to choose something different"

Mark lift John's chin with his fingers "John, you are good, you helped me with my eye, and now my ribs, you should try it again"

John smiled and hugged Mark. "You really think so?"

"John, I know you should and nobody will stop you" said Mark and hugged John backed. Mark and John yawned and both laughed.

Mark lay down along with John. John wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and closed his eyes. Mark started rubbing John's back and looked at him falling asleep. Mark then fell asleep.

"John! Help Me"

John looked around scared. John heard a yell and turned around everywhere looking for the voice. John ran down and stops.

"John!"

John placed his hands on his head. John started running and stopped and lost his balanced by the cliff. John looked down and then to his side.

"John!"

John started running the other way and trips. John grabbed on to his knee. John gets up and limps his way.

John then stops dead in his tracks. John looked to see Dean with a gun pointed towards Mark's head. John just stared at Mark, who was bleeding, and tied up. Dean lifts Mark's head to make him look at John.

"John, glad you are here" said Dean smiling

"Dean…look I know what you want you want me, so please let Mark go" said John

Dean looked at Mark then pointed the gun towards John. John lifts his hands.

"No!" Mark yells.

Dean then pointed at Mark. John walked closer.

"Please no!" plead John

Dean laughed and pulls the trigger.

"NOOO!" yelled John.

"MARK!" yelled John as he shot up waking up panting. Mark wakes up and get up and hugs John. "Mark!" John then feels arms around him and he relaxed and started crying. Mark started comforting him.

"I'm right here John, I'm right here," said Mark

John started sobbing and closed his eyes shut. John grabbed Mark's shirt into fist.

"It's okay John I'm right here, don't cry, I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere"

John started to relaxed, but still had some tears in his eyes. John thought about the dream, it scared him so much. Mark was rubbing John's back. John then looks at Mark.

"Mark…you died in…my dreams…" said John

"It's okay, John, I'm right here, it was only a dream" said Mark "It was only a dream"

"Mark….."

Mark starred at John and Mark leaned in and kissed him. John closed his eyes and kissed him back. Mark then released and looked John on the eyes.

"Mark…I don't want you to get hurt" said John

"John, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise"

John then kissed Mark again and held him tight. Mark held on to him tight telling him nothing bad is going to happen. John started to relaxed and fell back asleep. Mark watched John to see if he has any nightmares. John then fell to deep sleep.

Mark kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

….

John woke up to find Mark still asleep. John smiled and kissed his temple. John then lay down and looked at his leg. John still had the cast, all he wants is to take it off and walk normal. John then looked at Mark's eye. The eye was a little swollen, but not much.

John placed his fingers on top of the band aid Mark had, and messaged it. Mark took a breath and then relaxed. John laughed, Mark is still asleep. John then placed his hands on Mark's heart.

John could feel Mark's heart beat. Mark then woke up and smiled at John.

"Good morning" said Mark

John smiled and kissed him "Good morning to you too"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I slept better than before" said John "All thanks to you"

"Well glad to help" said Mark

Mark and John then heard a crash. Both of them jumped and looked out the door. Mark then hears Zoltec barking. Mark got a bat and started walking.

"Stay here" said Mark

"Be careful" said John worried


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way Zoltec is the dog from the beginning of this story**

* * *

Mark went to the bottom and walked around to see if anything was there. Mark turned on the lights and sees some plates on the floor. Mark then started looking for Zoltec.

"Zoltec, come here boy" whistled Mark

Zoltec comes running and stops next by Mark.

"Zoltec, do you see something" asked Mark. Zoltec walked and Mark followed down the stairs. Mark then sees somebody running away. Mark watched as the man disappeared.

Mark sighed and walked back to John. Mark gets in and John looked at him with a worried face.

"He's gone now, all he did was broke the dishes" said Mark

"Okay," said John

Zoltec comes and jumps on the bed with John. John laughed and petted him. Zoltec licked John, and John just kept on laughing. Mark laughed and hugged Zoltec. Zoltec stood still and started moving but Mark held him tight. John laughed and held on to Mark tight.

Zoltec started licking both of them. Once they had their fun, they all laid there for a few minutes. Mark then gets up.

"How about we have some food?" asked Mark

"Yes I am hungry" said John

Mark nodded and left with Zoltec behind him. Mark then thought about the guy that crashed in. Mark had a feeling something bad will happen. Mark started cooking some eggs and bacon.

Mark then hears something clicking. The click was coming from the basement. Mark looked at Zoltec, and he was whining. Mark started walking towards the basement.

"Stay here, Zoltec" said Mark "Go with John"

Zoltec ran off to John. Mark watched and then headed downstairs. Mark looked around to see anything strange. The clicking went faster. Mark then looked under the table to see a bomb counting down.

"Shit" Mark started running upstairs. The bomb then exploded. Mark was thrown by the force of the bomb. Mark then yells as a piece of wood stabbed him on the arm.

John hears the explosion and started to panicked. John hugged Zoltec who was scared to death. John held on to him tight. Smoked started spreading. Mark gets up and limps towards John. The house then all started to get on fire. Mark went to his room to see John hugging Zoltec.

"Come on, we got to get out of here" said Mark

Mark went to the bathroom and wet two bandanas. Mark wrapped one around John month to make it easier to breathe. Mark then gives one to Zoltec. They all ran downstairs. Mark reached for the door, but roof on fire fell in front of them.

Mark went through the back door. John tried his best to move with his crutches. Mark kicks the door down, and John and Zoltec got out of the house. Mark walked and ran. Mark then pushes John and Zoltec to the water. The house then exploded again. All were under water as the fire was spreading everywhere.

John swam up and Zoltec started swimming towards the edge. John looked to see Mark struggling with his arm. John swam down and helps Mark swim up. Both then got on the edge of the pool.

Mark started coughing along with John. Mark groaned and rolled on his back holding his stabbed arm. John held on to Mark's arm tightly to keep the blood from flowing.

Then they both hear a gun trigger. Both of them looked up to see Seth with a gun.

"Well we found you" said Seth smiling. "I'm sorry about the house"

Mark starred at him "What do you want?"

"I want John; John has some place special to go"

John just stared at him and then at Mark.

Roman goes behind Mark and aims the knife on his neck.

"No!" yelled John

Seth laughed and moved towards John. "Okay, Roman; do whatever you want"

"No!" yelled John. Roman then started cutting Mark, little by little.

"Okay, okay I'll go with you" said John

Seth looked at Roman and he stopped. Mark was shaking his head no.

"I'll go with you, but promise you will leave Mark alone" said John tears forming in his eyes.

"No! John don't do this" said Mark

Seth walked towards Mark and grabbed his chin. "Well Mark, I guess you are free to go"

John looked down. Seth picks up John and dragged him. John looked at Mark with tears in his eyes. Mark tears were forming as John was being dragged away.

"Mark, we will leave you alone now" said Seth "But if you follow us, or even come find us, you will be killed"

Roman then hit Mark on the back of the head. Mark was out cold. John starred at Mark as he was being dragged towards a car. The car then drives away. Roman stood there with the gun pointed towards Mark's head.

* * *

**OH NO what will happen **

**What did Roman do with Mark? **


	6. Chapter 6

Seth and Roman escorted John to a room. Roman opened the door and Seth threw John inside. John landed and held on to his leg. Seth laughed and kicked John on the leg with the cast. John yelled and held on to his leg tighter.

Seth leaves and Roman just stares at John. Roman felt bad for John. John looked up at Roman with a scared face. Roman sighed and gave John some water. John took it and drinks it.

"Here, this will help you with the pain" said Roman giving him some pills.

John looked at him for a while. Roman nodded saying its okay. John then swallows it with water. John then looked at Roman.

"Why are you helping me?" asked John

"I don't know, there still some good left in me" said Roman

Roman then got up and left. John sighed and looked at the ceiling. John thought about Mark and his eyes started to from tears.

John was happy that Mark is no longer going to get hurt again, but he is sad because he is no longer going to see him again.

John then started sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. "I need you Mark"

…

Mark felt something licking him. Mark groaned and blinked his eyes holding the back of his neck. Mark then sees Zoltec licking him. Mark groaned as he got up and looked around.

Mark petted Zoltec and got up. Mark took a bandana and wrapped it around his arm. Mark the cleaned the cut Roman did. Mark thought about going to the hospital, but what he wants is John back.

"I will find you John" said Mark.

Mark started walking with Zoltec behind. Mark looked at his house; it was all burnt down, destroyed. Mark sighed and walked towards his bike.

"Zoltec, we are going to find John, before anything bad happens to him" Mark looked at Zoltec and he got a small and started tracking. "Good boy"

Mark stopped in front of the store and sees Seth walking around with a gun. Seth then met with Roman and they both sat down.

Mark grabbed a jacket and placed the hood over him and sat next by them. Roman was looking down.

"Roman, did you kill him" asked Seth

"Who?"

"Mark, did you kill when we left" asked Seth

Roman looked down and sighed "No"

"What! You are suppose to kill him" yelled Seth

"I know but…"

"Roman, Mark will come looking for John, and we don't want that"

"Sorry,"

"No…" Seth gets up and punches Roman. Seth then looked at Roman who was on the ground. "Roman, I always knew you were weak, all you could do is tackle and power bomb anyone"

Roman just looked at the ground. "Seth…"

"Stop it, okay now let's go" Seth and Roman left and started walking. Mark was surprised that Roman didn't kill him. Mark gets up and follows them.

….

John just stared at the ceiling until he heard a door opened and close. John didn't even bother to look who it was. John then felt his head being yanked back. John then sees the eyes of Dean.

Dean was smiling and laughed as he let John go.

"Wow John, I finally found you" said Dean

John just looked at the floor.

"Oh, John I always wanted to see you, by the way how is your leg" said Dean

John didn't say anything. John just stared down.

"Okay," Dean came up and held a gun on John's head. John just stood still.

"Answer me John"

"It's better" said John

"Good"

Dean gets up and aims the gun towards John head. Dean then laughed as John closed his eyes. Dean then moved the gun towards John's stomach.

"OH John, you are my best friend, how could I ever hurt you" said Dean "I mean, I still like you"

John looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Dean kneeled and was face to face with John. Dean smiled and kissed John. John tried to fight away, but Dean held him tight. Dean then released.

"John, I liked Wade but I love you, so I planned to kill Wade so we could be together" said Dean looked at John's eyes. "Now since we are alone, we could be together.

"You are crazy" said John

"No, John, I just love you" said Dean. Dean then pushes John back and laid him down. John struggled but Dean aimed the gun on John's head. "Now I want to show you, how much I love you"

John then kicks up and hits Dean on the crotch. Dean yells and rolls over. Dean was curled up, as the pain was hitting him.

"You stay away from me you bastard" yelled John. Dean then gets ups with anger in his eyes. John just looked at him showing no fear. Dean then starts laughing.

"John… you will pay for what you did" said Dean. Dean then throws a punch. John was hit on the face. John looked down; his lips busted and bleeding. Dean then kicks John. John yells as he held his stomach.

Dean laughs and held John's chin up. "I love you John" Dean then kissed John. Dean then drops John. Dean walks away and closes the door behind him. John started crying and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Oh No now what... **


	7. Chapter 7

Mark stops and looks to see Seth and Roman calling someone.

"Dean, Mark is probably still alive, ROMAN didn't shoot him" said Seth

Seth moved away and listened to Dean yelling. Seth just stared at Roman. Seth then hanged up and walked towards Roman.

Seth and Roman rode back to Mark's house. Mark hid in the trees as they walked around the house looking for him.

"He is not here" said Seth

"No, he's not here either"

"Come on we got to meet Dean, he says there is a surprise" said Seth.

Seth and Roman got in a car and started driving off. Mark got on his bike and started driving. Zoltec sat right behind Mark. Mark drove carefully so they won't notice him following.

Seth and Roman went to a house. The house looks old, big. Seth parked looked everywhere. Mark parks and walks through the trees. Seth opens the door and Roman walked in. Mark sneaks in.

Roman stops and looks around. Seth just kept on going not wanting to know what Roman is looking for. Mark then runs and tackles Roman down. Mark started punching him. Roman covered himself. Roman then hits Mark's hurt arm. Mark yells and rolls off.

Roman gets up and holds a knife. Mark just charged, bringing Roman towards the wall. Mark started throwing punches on Roman's stomach.

Roman drops the knife. Mark then ties up Roman and placed him down. Mark then looked at Roman.

"Where is he" said Mark

"I don't know who you are talking about"

Mark slams Roman to the wall "You know damn well, where is John"

Roman looked up at Mark, "He is about to get killed, you have to hurry, before it's too late"

Mark gets ups but was held down by Roman "You can go in through there, it's a secret tunnel"

Mark nodded and headed towards the secret way. Roman just stayed there.

…

John heard a noise and then was thrown. Seth comes and grabs the crutches and gave them to John.

"Alright John, let's go, we got a little surprise for you" said Seth laughing.

John gets up and starts walking behind Seth. Seth then started thinking about Roman. Seth was confused of why Roman isn't here yet. Seth then opens a big door, and there was Dean in front.

Seth dragged John towards the chains and chained him up. John was on his knees and his arms above his head.

John was starring at the ground. Dean comes up with a ring. Dean grabbed John's hand and placed it on him. Dean then kissed John.

"Oh John, hope you had fun, cause today, is when I am going to kill you" said Dean

"Please" cried John "No"

Dean lifts the sword but was tackled down by someone. John looked and sees Mark standing in front of him.

Seth runs and Mark kicks him on the face. Seth falls groaning. Dean kicks Mark on the back. Mark stumbles but gains his balanced and punches Dean on the stomach.

Mark walks towards John and unchained him. John smiled and hugged Mark tightly. Mark gets up and Seth was holding a gun towards Mark. Dean then held a gun to John. Mark and John just stood still.

Mark pushes John down and tackled Seth. Dean looked down and tried to aim towards Mark. Mark then hits Seth. Seth was out cold.

Mark gets up and sees Dean pointing towards John's head.

Mark runs and lifts the gun. Dean shoots up, and Mark and Dean were fighting to gain control over the gun. The gun was in between them. Then it fires.

Both Dean and Mark looked at each other with wide eyes. Dean steps back and checks himself. Mark looked down to seeing blood coming from his stomach.

John stared with wide eyes. Mark groans and falls down. John yells and crawls towards Mark. John placed Mark's head on his lap.

"You will be okay" John. Mark was struggling to breathe. John held on to Mark's hand.

Dean laughs and aims towards John. Mark placed his arm in front of John. Dean pulls a trigger but felt pain hit his back. Dean yells and falls to ground. Roman was standing behind him with a gun.

Seth gets up and sees Dean on the floor dead. Seth held out his hand and grabbed a gun.

Roman walked and kneeled in front of Mark and John.

Roman placed a hand on John's shoulder. John looked at Roman. Roman was then shot. John yells and sees Seth with a gun.

"Oh, ya'll made a big mistake" Seth fires and John jumps in front of Mark. John was hit on the back.

"No! John!" yelled Mark.

Seth walks closer. Mark lays John down and gets up; his stomach hurting from the shot. Mark kicks Seth and punches him.

Seth gets a knife and stabs Mark. Mark stops it before it goes in deeper. Seth headbuts Mark and Mark lets go of the knife.

The knife went deep in his stomach. Mark yells and stumbles back. Seth runs but then was shot. Seth falls down dead. Mark looked to see John holding a gun. Mark limped towards John and hugged him tightly.

"It's over now, it's all over now" said Mark

John started crying, Mark held on to him. Mark lifts his hands and sees blood coming from John's back.

Mark gets up and helps John up. They both drove to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks have passed since that whole thing. Mark and John were healed and better.

Mark went outside to see Zoltec waiting for him. Mark and John petted Zoltec and walked around. John and Mark walked towards their truck and went home.

"John, I bought a new house, I hope you like it" said Mark

John smiled "Can't wait to see it"

Mark drives up and John sees a big house, with a ranch behind it. John looked in an awe and then at Mark.

"O MY… wow this house looks beautiful" said John

"Glad you like it babe" said Mark

Both entered the house and went to their bedroom, then living room, then the hallways. John loved the inside of the house. Mark and John walked outside and see Zoltec running around the yard. John then looked at the pool.

John looked around and sees four wheelers parked. Mark walked and got on one of them.

"Come on babe, let's have some fun" said Mark

John laughed and hopped on the other four wheeler. John started driving around the yard. Mark was next to him. Both were laughing. Mark then turned and circled around John.

John smiled and started driving faster. Mark smiled and went to catch up to him.

Mark and John both parked there four wheelers and walked back inside to eat. John and Mark then watched TV. Mark lifted John's chin and kissed him passionately. John wrapped his arms around Mark.

John smiles and kissed him deeper. John and Mark then heard a gun shots. More gun shots were shot, Mark grabbed John and pushes him behind the sofa. The gun stops. John looked at Mark. Mark just looked over the sofa to see who it was.

Mark was then grabbed by his legs and was dragged. John leaps to grab Mark's hand but didn't catch him. Mark was pulled up and was punched on the face. Mark dodged the other hit and kicks the man.

The man falls and grabs a bat and swings on Mark's leg. Mark yells and limps towards the wall. The man then punched Mark on the stomach. The man grabbed Mark's throat and held it.

Mark was choking, losing his air. John walked behind and hits the man on the back of the head. The man lets go of Mark. John kneels down in front of Mark. John then looked at the man, he id not believe who he saw.

"WADE!" said John

Wade gets up and looks at John and smiles "Yes, John it's me"

"How Dean shot you" said John holding on to Mark.

"Yes he did shoot me, but he didn't kill me" said Wade

"Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Well, first I always wanted you dead John, Dean and I planned this whole thing so you could die, but it failed you killed Dean, Seth and Roman"

"Why…"

"Since you got someone to help you, and I think that someone could die right now" said Wade pointing the gun towards Mark.

"No…please" plead John

Wade laughed "Or what John" Wade grabbed John and threw him to the other side. Mark just stood still as Wade stared at him.

"NO! Please don't kill him, kill me instead" cried John

Wade smiled and turned. Mark got up and tackled Wade down and started punching him. Wade pointed the gun but Mark grabbed his hand and lifted it. Wade shoots and hits the roof; Wade rolls and hits Mark on the eye.

Mark yells and Wade held out a gun. Mark grabbed the gun. Wade and Mark were fighting over the gun. Wade punches Mark and shoots. Wade and Mark looked around, both sees John on the floor. John was bleeding from the side of his stomach.

Mark gets angry and punches Wade on the face. Wade rolls and Mark grabs the gun and points towards Wade's Head. Mark just stared at him with angry eyes.

"Go ahead…Shoot me" said Wade smiling.

Mark just stared not knowing what to do. Wade laughed and kicks Mark on the crotch. Wade gets the gun and aimed at John. Wade walked over to John and smiled as he got closer.

John tried his best to crawl away from Wade. Mark gets up and hits Wade on the head with a bat. Wade falls down, blood coming down from his head. Mark stared at Wade then kneeled down next to John.

"It's okay John, it's just a shot" said Mark

John looked down and still sees blood flowing down. Mark closed his eyes and placed his hand over John's bleeding hand. John held on tight to Mark's hand.

Wade gets up and runs with a knife. Mark grabs the gun and shoots him. Wade falls down bleeding. Mark closed his eyes and brings the gun down slowly. John looked at Mark, with tears in his eyes. Mark looked down and carried John.

Mark carried John to his truck and drove him to the hospital.

"Hang in there John" whispered Mark "Don't give up on me"

John held tightly to Mark's hand. John was slowly closing his eyes. Mark then looks at him.

"John keeps those eyes open for me" said Mark

Mark parked and carried John quickly to the stretcher. The nurses took him in. Mark followed but was stopped a nurse. Mark looked down and walked to sit down. Mark sat down and prayed that John is okay.

…

John was being released and Mark waited for him outside of the hospital. John was wheeled then was stopped when he saw Mark. John smiled and ran up to Mark.

Mark opened his arms and hugged John tightly. They both let go and walked to Mark's truck. Mark drives home with John's hand locked with his. Mark parked and carried John inside.

John laughed "Hey I can walk you know"

Mark laughed "I know but I wanted to carry you my love"

Mark carried John towards their bedroom. Mark stops in front of the door and placed John down.

"Close your eyes babe" said Mark

John smiled and closed his eyes. Mark opened the door and walked John inside. John opened his eyes and sees the room full of roses.

John looked around in awe. The room was filled with roses, flowers, candles, and best of all chocolate. John turned to Mark and hugged it.

"This is so nice, Mark" said John

"Good" said Mark. Mark grabbed John hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"John… I always wanted to say this, I love you, I love you no matter what, the very first day I saw I fell in love" said Mark "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

John looked at him confused. Mark the goes down to one knee. John held his hand over his month. Mark then pulled out a box.

"John…Will you marry me?" asked Mark

Tears of joy formed on John's eyes. He was speechless; John then nodded and hugged Mark tightly. Mark smiled and started twirling him. Mark stops and kissed John gently.

"Yes I do Mark, I want to marry you" said John though tears "I love you so much Mark"

John kissed Mark again. Mark picked up John and laid him on the bed. "I love you too John…Let me show you how much I love you" Mark started kissing John. John had a bright future ahead of him.

* * *

**The end :) hope ya'll like **


End file.
